


My Affair With My Assistant

by SasuNaru_is_life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Eren Yeager, Affairs, Badass Eren Yeager, British Eren, Businessman Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Divorce, Eren Is a Tease, Eren Wears Glasses, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eren Yeager Wears a Dress, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Humor, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNaru_is_life/pseuds/SasuNaru_is_life
Summary: Levi is in love with Eren Yeager, his assistant. Everything about her gets boys down on their knees, that hot accent, her delicious curves, her greenish-blue eyes, lovely legs, she has it all.





	1. My New Assistant

_How It All Started......_

 

 

_Knock! Knock!_

"Open."

Erwin opens the door to reveal an angel. She is tall, wearing a blue dress that hugs her curvy figure, greenish-blue eyes that hypnotize, black heels and glasses. She is absolutely gorgeous. Erwin catches my staring and he mouths the words, "Oh, you so like her."

_Damnit Erwin! That bastard!_

"Eren Yeager, sir. " the woman says, holding out her hand. _Oh, british accent? Lovely!_

"Levi Ackerman." I say, shaking her hand.

* * *

I totally like her! Eren's personality is like mine, but from time to time, she laughs, and when she laughs, it sounds like an angel. I am married, but she makes me want her. She makes me wanna do naughty stuff with her. I can't control that damn feeling. I would do anything to have her.

"Sir." Eren voice knocks me out my trance.

"Yes?" I answer in my usual bored tone.

"Your wife is calling." she says.

Without thinking, I grab onto Eren's hand. Her eyes widen and her cheeks turn red. I smirk at her adorableness. "Don't worry about her, Ms.Yeager."

"Sir?" she asked confusedly.

"Do you want to have some fun, Eren?" I smirk. _First time I ever called him by his real name._

"Sir, please stop." Eren says, trying to get out of my grasp.

"Why, Eren, don't you want me?" I tease, yanking her arm.

She crashes into my chest. A gasp leaves Eren as he holds onto my shoulders. "What about your wife?"

"Like I said, don't worry about her. " I growl into her ears.

"We only just met, I won't participate in an affair with a stranger." she mumbles into my chest.

I grab her chin and force her to look into my eyes. "I don't care if we just met, I am attracted to you."

Her lips part and her eyes flood with want. I smirk as I go in for the kill. Eren's lips fit perfectly on mine. I lick her entrance and she gladly opens it. My tongue slides in. I explore her cavern and she moans, making a perfect buzzing feel on my tongue.

Our lips come off with a pop. Eren pants and I smirk at her flustered face. My hands reach down to grab her boobs, and my knee rubs against her vagina. A loud moan escapes Eren.

"These are kind of small aren't they?" I say, grabbing all over her tits.

"S-shut up." She glares at me, " You must not have a problem if you're still grabbing them."

"Hm, you're right."

My knee rubs faster against her and Eren's moans multiply."Ah, Levi...ah!"

"You're gorgeous." I smile, taking her glasses off.

* * *

**Eren's Pov  
**

 

I felt ashamed that I slept with a married man, but it felt good. I can't believe I felt the same way as Levi when I first saw him. I feel bad for his wife, because I helped Levi out in the affair.

 

 

 


	2. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Petra meet.

**Eren's Pov**

 

A few weeks after the affair, I tried to limit my relationship with Mr.Ackerman to a business relationship.  _I already feel disgusted with myself._ Things have gotten so awkward.

I broken out of my trance when a tap brings me back to reality. 

"You okay, Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"Yea, I am fine." I reply.

Things were going well until I found the guy I didn't want to see the most. Levi.

* * *

There was Eren in a strapless top, mid thigh black shorts, and brown sandals. She looks absolutely adorable. As much as I wanted to admire her some more, Petra is here with me.

 _Shit!_ Of course Mikasa and Armin had to be here with her.

"Hey, asswipe." Mikasa grabs Eren's hand and walks up to me, with the blonde coconut trailing behind.

"Hey, Ackerman." I say, calmly.

Mikasa turns to Petra and smiles. "Hello Petra, hope my shithole of a brother has been treating you well."

My eyebrow twitches. Petra lets out a sweet laugh, "He has."

_God! I wish that she knew it was a lie!_

Finally, Armin and Mikasa introduced Eren. She sent me a little glare before putting on a sweet smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Eren."

"Levi."

"Oh my god, she is so pretty!" Petra exclaims.  _Even Petra fucking knows it!_

Eren let out an angelic laugh that made my insides go mushy.

* * *

"You fucking asshole!" Armin whisper-shouts, making me surprised. Armin never really curses.

"What?" I question.

"Don't think you can fool us, brother." Mikasa says, "You really are unbelieveable."

_Guess there is no use in hiding it. Leave it to Mikasa and Armin to read me like a book._

"I couldn't control my desire for her!"

"Levi, what the fuck?!"

"I don't wanna break Petra, but I love Eren."

"You have a shitty definition of love, bud." Armin retorts.

"Just from the first look at her, I couldn't control my feelings for her."

"All I have to say is, break this before somebody ends up being heartbroken."

 

 God! I put myself in hell.


	3. A Sexy Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's Day Off

**Third Person Pov**

 

_"God..." Eren groans.  
_

_"Good afternoon, Eren." Levi says. There he stood in $500 fur coat._

_The younger of the two tried to slam the door in the older of the two's face, but to no avail, Levi held it in his hand. "So rude."_

_"Isn't it rude for you to be intruding on my day off?" She retorts as she walks away, giving the older male a nice glance of her round and plump ass in booty shorts._

_Eren turns around in her white crop top hoodie and black booty shorts, and crosses her arms. "Stressed out, Levi?" she asked._

_"Very." he smirks._

_"What do you want me to do about it, daddy?" Eren purrs._

_Levi grins as he picks up Eren bridal style and make their journey to the bedroom._

* * *

**Eren's Pov**

 

 

I let out a giggle when he drops me on the bed. I look into his captivating grey eyes. "You really are so pretty." Levi compliments.

I blush. He doesn't even give me a second to think because he is pulling up my shirt. He licks his lips looking at my breasts. My face flushes even more. Levi dives in for the kill, licking my hard bud. A loud moan escapes my lips. He grabs the other one and pulls it, making me jolt in excitement.

"So sensitive, babe." Levi mumbles on my left nipple.

"Ah, daddy!" I moan, feeling like I commit a sin.

"Mn, that name sounds so seductive escaping your mouth." He smirks darkly, "Say it again."

Levi presses his hands against my clothed-entrance, and I let out a gasp. He starts to rub it roughly making moans leave my lips. "M-more _daddy._ "

He smirks in satisfaction. Then, he removes my shorts and carelessly throws it on the floor. Now, I am all revealed in front of him, wearing my white lacy panties, and my breasts showing. A playful grin shows on my face. I unbutton his shirt, and my hand trails up and down his 12-pack.

"Oh my, daddy is strong." I tease, "You gonna dominate me, daddy?"

His hands fist in my short hair, forcing me to look up at him. Nonetheless, I still smirk at him."You are begging for it, princess."

He kisses me. I moan into his mouth when I feel his fingers crawl into my pussy. This gives Levi an advantage to slide his tongue into my mouth. Hid tongue explores the walls of my mouth, making me shiver in pleasure. _God, why did he have to feel so good?_

When his lips left my mouth, I couldn't get a break. Levi's fingers were hitting all the right places inside my entrance. Moans and whines left my mouth. "Daddy, please." I beg.

"Please what?' Levi teases.

My face flushes up at the idea at telling him what I want. _A million sins!_ "Daddy, fill me up with your cock." I say, making a seductive innocent face.

"So perfect, princess." he compliments.

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

 

I insert my cock into Eren's warmth, and I feel myself groaning in pleasure. _She feels so good._ I start thrusting at a slow pace, and I got small whimpers and wines from Eren. That convinced me to absolutely wreck her.

I picked up the pace and I got loud moans in return. Her body rocked against me in perfect sync. I leaned down to get an even more perfect look at her. Flushed cheeks, lust-filled teal eyes, and parted pink lips, she looked absolutely ravishing. "You look so perfect babe, I want to wreck you so bad."

"Wreck me, daddy!" she moans.

I felt she tighten around me and I grunted. I thrust in deeper making her scream. "Yes, ah! Wreck your princess, daddy!" she says.

"Such a good little princess, like that?" I growl into her ear.

"Yes, daddy! I love it when you wreck me!" she moans loudly.

I felt her climax. It's time for me to climax as well. I pull out and stroke my penis. She gets on her knees, using her hands to steady herself. Eren opens her mouth. "Wanna swallow daddy's cum?"

"Yes, daddy!" she nods.

I let out a low grunt as I ejaculate on her face. Eren uses her tongue to clean the rest of the cum off her face.

"Did I relieve your stress?" she asked, getting off her knees.

"You did more than just relieve my stress," I say, cupping her cheeks, "You made me feel more alive."

I kiss her goodbye, letting her stand in shock.

 

 


	4. Update:

Do you guys want this story to continue? I am losing ideas for new chapters and my imaginations keep coming up with new ideas. _Why can't my brain be this creative in class?_

So comment below if you want the story to continue and give me some of your ideas. Listening to reviews can help my writing improve, so vocalize your ideas.

I have been writing too much smut lately and I wanna think of a chill chapter. So to get rid of my perverted side for today, I wanna know which chapter you guys think sound better:

 

Levi divorcing Petra so he can stop breaking her heart

 

or

 

Petra finding out that he is cheating?


	5. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi divorces Petra and Eren feels guilty.

**Third Person Pov**

 

Petra was a wrecking ball right now. Her usual happy personality was replaced with anger and rage. Levi felt himself being frightened. He had to dodge for his life as Petra threw vases, forks, and glass. _At least, I told her before her heart could've been seriously damaged,_ he thought. That was what he was thinking at the time, but Petra truly look broken.

"Why?" she whispered, voice cracking, and golden eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know." Levi looked to the side, not being able to meet her eyes.

"Don't give me that shit!" Petra yelled, throwing another wine glass at him, which he dodged.

"I thought we were happy. I thought you loved me, but here you are over here making me feel like a used twig!" she continues, "What does she have that I don't?"

It wasn't that Petra was bad looking, it was just that Levi had some sort of attraction to Eren. Eren made him feel happy. She made him feel pure happiness.

"She makes me happy." Levi finally met her eyes, "You can hate me for what I have done Petra, I deserve it, but at least care that I am happy."

He continues, "I care about your happiness, that's why I told you before this went on even longer. I want to divorce you, because I know you deserve better." I say, finally reaching out to cup her cheeks.

Her golden eyes widen before closing. She leans into his touch. Levi uses his other hand to wipe Petra's tears.

* * *

**Eren's Pov  
**

 

I was currently laying on my couch in a white short sleeve crop top and grey sweatpants, scrolling through the news. I finally came to one, only to instantly regret it.

"Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral are filing for divorce." the news reporter says.

My eyes widen. _He actually did it! What? He divorced her..for..me?_

"We will have more news about the divorce tomorrow morning."

I feel so guilty. I can only imagine the shock, hatred, and rage she feels right now. All this for me. I didn't even look as nearly as good as Petra. Plus, she is completely kind unlike me. Anybody with common sense would choose her. Does Levi have any sense?

My ears rang when I heard the front door. _Don't let it be him, please don't let it be him!_ Unintentionally, I run to the door. I open it and my mouth drops. There Levi was in black sweatpants and an undershirt.

"What do you want?"

"I am sure you heard the news, right?" He asked.

"Yep." I nod.

"Nosy ass reporters." he mutters, "I left her for you."

I step to the side to let him in. "You should've left me for her."

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Levi raises an eyebrow at me.

"I would if I didn't feel so guilty." I admit.

"You have nothing to feel fucking guilty about." He snaps, making me feel shocked.

"You have no right to be angry, one." I retort, "Two, I do have a right to be guilty. I am the one that led this affair on."

Levi glares at me. "So, you're saying this is a mistake?"

"Yes! I wish I never met you. I wouldn't be so into you, I would not be so obsessed. I wouldn't feel guilty about breaking another woman's heart." My voice goes higher.

"Do you think this is any easier for me?" He yells, "I am the one that should be feeling guilty! I love you. I can't stand being away from you! I am obsessed with you!"

When he confesses, my eyes widen and my jaw drops. Tears start to fill my eyes. "Levi." I whisper.

Soon, I find myself kissing him. _I feel the same way, Levi. It is such a good mistake that we made._ Levi returns the kiss, trying to slip his tongue in. I allow him entrance. _This is perfect! Levi is all mine now!_ He dominates my mouth and I moan. A heated kiss got us all horny and needy. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he wraps his arms around mine. Levi guides us to the bedroom without breaking the kiss.

* * *

" _So,_ Levi are you all mine now?" I smirk up at him.

"Yes, my lovely."

 


End file.
